


Once Upon a Time fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

> For [ms-swan](http://ms-swan.tumblr.com/) for Tumblr's Once Upon a Secret Santa from last year.

  
  
  
  
_Face me, my darling…_  
_and unleash the grace in your eyes._  



	2. Aurora

  
  
  
  
_Sometimes we love with nothing more than hope._  
_Sometimes we cry with everything except tears._  



End file.
